Heartless of the Opera
by xxCoffinCrowxx
Summary: Sora and company decide to preform a play to get their mind of the final showdown with Ansem. As they prepare to preform the play some strange occurances start to occur that are releated to the play...
1. Act 1 Scene 1: Rehearsal

**I do not own Phantom of the Opera or Kingdom Hearts sheesh!**

Yuki inspired me to write my own one. I just got ideas and I want to right them down, so yea lol. Well here goes, oh and heres the guide of whose who:

**Christine Daae:** Kairi

**Rhaoul de Changy:** Sora

**Erik (Phantom of the Opera):** Riku

**Madam Giry:** Aerith

**Meg Giry:** Selphie

**Carlotta:** Yuffie

**Andre:** Donald

**Firmen:** Goofy

The setting is the time period in KH where Sora just went through the adventures of Hallow Bastion. Everyone is preparing for the final battle but decide to take a break and preform a play just to ease themselves for a moment. Concentrate on something else besides Ansem. Also the End of the World has been blocked off by Heartless so they can't go even if they wanted to. So they KH cast decide to take advantage of the moment to relax. Mainly this fan fic's setting is Traverse Town and Hallow Bastion. And this is NOT EXACTLY like the movie. Its very similar though. (Not word for word) Now lets start! Instead of Chapters I'm going by scenes. Oh and btw, Tidus, Selphie, and Wakka have made it to Traverse Town so their there too.

**The Heartless of the Opera**

**Act 1 Scene 1: The Rehearsal**

"Alright if I can get everyones attention!" cried out Aerith over the talking of the people before her. "Now, we all agreed to do this to give us releif in our current situation. Lets make this good and fun!" she said with a smile. Sora and company were all gathered up in the old Opera House of traverse Town located in the Second District.

"The play we'll be preforming is the Phantom of the Opera." she stated. "Ooooooo! How romantic!" jumped Selphie who was next to Kairi and Tidus. "You haven't changed a bit Selphie." joked Sora. She giggled. "I know."

"First things first. We must pick our roles." she said. "Lets start with Rhaoul de Changy. He's the new patron of the Opera House who falls in love with one of its dancers Christine Daae." she said. "I'll be him!" raised Sora's hand. He always wnated to be part of plays before. At school on Destiny Islands he would try out for the lead, but always loses against Riku.

"Alright." said Aerith with a smile and hands him a script. "I'll be Madam Giry. She's a superivisor of the Opera House who trains the dancers and the actors. She's also an escort during preformances." "Good thing Riku ain't here, or he'd get the part." mocked Tidus. "Yea, but he's not here now..." said Sora trying to sound energetic. I was worried of what happened to Riku at Hallow Bastion, but got it off his mind when he though about the play.

"Next is our Meg Giry! Meg Giry is also a dancer at the Opera who happens to be the daughter of Madam Giry." said Aerith. "I'll be her!" Selphie's hand shot up straight away. "Thats a surprise. I thought someone like you would try out for Christine." said kairi. "Are you kidding? I can't sing!" exclaimed Selphie and Aerith handed her a script.

"Andre and Firmen are the two new managers of the Opera. They bought it with Rhaoul as their patron and are commited to make it the best Opera ever." "We'll do it!" said Goofy with a wide grin. "We will? I don't want to act!" yelped Donald. "Come on it'll be fun! Yuk!" said Goofy as he got the two scripts from Aerith. "This is going to end badly.." said DOnald as he looked over the script.

"Anyone would like to be Carlotta?" asked Aerith. "She's the star singer of the Opera who is selfish and bossy. She is very stubborn and hates not being on top." Noone raised there hands. It seems that the only person who could play Carlotta was Maleficent, but she's finally dead.

"Ok then, well how about our Phantom of the Opera Erik? A boy who was born deformed and placed in a circus was rescued by Madam Giry as a kid. She took him to the Opera cellars were he grew up and learned many great things. He now declares himself as the Phantom of the Opera." "I'm so gonna be him!" said Tidus raising his hand. "Now I get to fight you Sora! I've been training so you better watch out!" "Its a play doofus!" said Sora. "And Rhaoul wins." said Sora corssingh is arms with a sly grin. "Awww no fair!" whined Tidus as Aerith handed him his script.

"And finally, we have Christine Daae. Christine is a little girl whose mother died when she was very young. She was raised by her dad and was friends with Rhaoul when she was a child. When Christine was still a child her father died, and was raised by Madam Giry. She and her daughter Meg became best friends, and they now live in the Opera. As Christine gets older she becomes a dancer for the Opera, trained by Madam Giry"

"I'm definatly going to take that role!" said Yuffie stepping up to the plat. She was standing next to Squall who roled his eyes as she went up to Aerith to receive her script. Aerith chuckled. "I'm sorry Yuffie, but Christine is a main singer, so we need you to sing for us."

Yuffie laughed. "No problem! I'm the greatest singer ever! Just liek I'm the greatest ninja ever!" Aerith chuckled again as she handed Yuffie Christine's script. She stood up on the stage and awaited for Cid, who was stationed at the piano to play Christine's first song 'Think of Me'.

"I can't beleive I'm the only one here that could play piano." grumbled Cid as he started playing the song. Yuffie cleared her throat and inhaled a bunch of air, exhaling it back out.

"Think of me,  
think of me fondly,  
when we've said goodbye.

Yuffie sang, almost screeching on high notes. She was an good singer, but not too good.

"Remember me once in a while -  
please promise me you'll try."

Everyone winced when she sang the high note parts in the song. They had squirmishes, especially Sora. he didn't want to fall in love with Yuffie! He would rather have Kairi be Christine...It would be so much more worth while.

"When you find that, once again, you long to take your heart . . ."

As Yuffie ended the third verse as very large backdrop from the top falls down siletnly and hitting Yuffie in the back making her fall down. Half of her was in front and half on the back. Selphie screamed and Squall immeideatley went to lift the backdrop off of her. "W-What the heck!" yelled Yuffie mad that it interuppted her song. She stood up brushing herself off angrily as Aerith went to console her. Kairi looked up at the banisters thinking she saw a shadow pass by, but looked more and saw nothing.

"Yuffie are you alright?" she asked. "Yea, I'm fine..But i wanna know who wasn't at there post!" she grumbled. "This Opera house is very old. And noone is up there." said Aerith. "Maybe its beggining to fall apart." said Yuffie. "Well it won't after Squall and Cid fix it up." said Aerith cheerfully.

"We will?" asked Leon surprisingly. Cid looked at Leon and leon back at Cid. "Yes you will." said Aerith. as she helped Yuffie off the stage. "Anyways I don't want to be Christine naymore! I'll take Carlotta instead! I don't want to be killed for being the lead role." she grumbled as she grabebd her script and took her place next to Leon.

"Well now we need a Christine." said Selphie. "Why don't you do it?" she asked kairi. Kairi looked back in shock. "M-me?" "yea! You!" said Selphie with a smile. Aerith over heard this and also welcomed Kairi onto the stage. "I think thats a good idea. COme on Kairi you should give it a shot." said Aerith. "I agree, you sang pretty good back at home." said Sora with a grin. Kairi looked up and returned the smile with one of her own. "Ok, I'll do it!" she said. "Yay!" rejoyced Selphie.

Kairi took the script from Aerith and climbed up on the stage. Cid starting playing 'Think of me' on the piano and then Kairi started singing.

"Think of me think of me fondly,  
when we've said goodbye.  
Remember me once in a while -  
please promise me you'll try."

Everyone was in complete awe, as Kairi sang the words. It was as if a mother was lullbying her baby, very sweet and gentle. Sora stared at Kairi like she was some angel, that came dwon from the heavens. Selphie eyes became stars at the site of kairi's excellence in singing. Tidus and Wakka grinned at Sora who finally got his wish, but Sora didn't return thier grins. He just focused on Kairi.

"When you find that, once again, you long to take your heart back and be free -  
if you ever find a moment,  
spare a thought for me..."

As Kairi sang, the room was silent, except fro the music gently floating from the piano. I in combination with the song, flowed thorugh everyone. Even Leon smiled as well as Donald and Goofy. They looked with their jaws dropped. They never heard Kairi like this! Aerith and Yuffie smiled at each other as they looked at Kairi.

The person who was completley entranced was Sora. He stared with wonder at the cherubic figure of Kairi singing. SAs kairi sang she looked straight up and not at the audience. But when she caught Sora staring in complete awe she looked at him while singing.

Their eyes locked and as she was about to end the third verse she gave him a little nod with a happy expression on her face. Sora snapped out of the trance and smiled back at Kairi, nodding as well...

----------------------------------

Hope you liked chapter one! I'll post the next chapter as soon as I can!


	2. Scene 2: Think of Me

**Scene 2: Think of Me**

"We never said our love was evergreen,  
or as unchanging as the sea -  
but if you can still remember stop and think of me . . ."

Sang kairi in a a white dress. The dress was kind of poffy but beautiful. She wore many diamond berets in her hair as well as earrings. She had a diamond necklace on and behind her was a scene.

The scene was painted like a night, with rolling hills and a crescent moon. There were horses on the stage too, white ones. The scene displayed a garden at night.

The spotlight focused on Kairi as she sang out to the audience. Wakka was in charge of the technical equipment for the preformance and rehearsals

"Think of all the things we've shared and seen -  
don't think about the things which might have been . . ."

Kairi glowed upon the stage. In her head she imagined a crowd of people sitting in the seats of the Opera House. She was very nervous, even just to sing infront of cast members.

"Think of me,  
think of me waking,  
silent and resigned.  
Imagine me,  
trying too hard to put you from my mind.  
Recall those days look back on all those times,  
think of the things we'll never do -  
there will never be a day, when I won't think of you . ."

Aerith, Yuffie, Selphie, Tidus, Donald, and Goofy watched from the seats. They smiled just like they did at yesterdays rehearsals. Leon was also working backstage, and helped with setting up for scenes.

Sora was sitting up on one of the boxes next to the stage. . There were two boxes meant to be used for the show, he was sitting in the one to the right of the stage. Sora stared just like he did at yesterdays rehearsals. "Can it be? Can it be Christine...?" said Sora as best as possible. Kairi looked up at the box and smiled as he sang his line.

"Long ago...It seemed so long ago.  
How young and immature we were.  
She may not remember me,  
but I remember her..."

He smiled as he sang his line looking at Kairi and Kairi looking back at him. Then Kairi took over the singing.

"We never said our love was evergreen,  
or as unchanging as the sea -  
but please promise me,  
that sometimes you will think of me..."

As Kairi finished her solo, she raised high gracefully and back low elegantly. And with that final note she gave all of herself into it and made a grand finish. Kairi smiled shyly at everyone, with her hands at the sides of her dressed hoping she did well in front of everyone. Aerith and the others stood and drowned her in a sea of applause. To Kairi, they were a huge audience from all over Traverse Town. Cid whislted as Selphie and Tidus cheerd her on. Sora got up from his seat and did the very same thing...


	3. Scene 3: Angel of Music

**Scene 3: Angel of Music**

Under the Opera House is a very small chapel. It was about 7:00 PM at night, rehearsal's ended an hour ago. Kairi was sitting on the ground before a platform with several rows of candles. She was lighting one and parying for Sora and Riku.

Kairi was still in in her beautiful white dress, and all her jewelery still hanged on her angelic face. Tonight the cast would spend the night at the Opera House. It was large and therefore had dormatories

She sighed as she put her hands togeather. "Oh please, let Riku find the light. Don't let him dwell in the darkness anymore. And Sora, bless him for all the things he's done for me..." she felt powerless and tears started to roll down her cheeks.

"Kairi? Kairi?" called out Selphie looking for her as she was exploring the basement level of the Opera House. She walked through the stone archway and saw Kairi crying. "It sure is spooky down he-" she stopped once she noticed the tears.

"Where in the world have you been hiding? Frankly you were perfect.  
I only wish I knew your secret. Who is your great tutor?"

Selphie sang playfully as she smiled kneeling down with Kairi. Kairi smiled of the piece of song Selphie just sang. Maybe if I precatice more.. she thought. "But really Kairi, where did you learn to sing like that?" she asked.

"Well, to tell you the truth...Before my heart was released I was comatosed, in the darkness I heard this voice, this music. It said that he will help help me and guide me when I wake up from my long dram...And I beleive that he's here, I can feel it." said Kairi with a smile. "That voice, it was very similar to Sora but not him..."

Selphie looked at her with a worried expression. "Are you sure you weren't just hallucinating? I mean I know it has been stressful but, voices? Your mind must hyave been playing tricks on you. You were comatosed for a long time too..." Kairi sighed looking at the single flame of the candle.

Selphie smiled gentle at her and place her hand on kairi's. "Come on lets practice." she said. Kairi looked up at her and nodded with a smile.

"Angel of Music!  
Guide and guardian!  
Grant to me your glory!"

Sang Kairi, beggining to stand up, taking Selphie's hand still. They both stood up straight as Selphie smiled at Kairi's brilliance.

"Who is this angel?  
This . . "

Selphie sang her line next, although with a happy face she was worried about Kairi. All the events at Hallow Bastionl ookedl ike they made a impact on her.

"Angel of Music!  
Hide no longer!  
Secret and strange angel . . ."

Both girls sang. But only Selphie was acting, Kairi's soul was into the music. She felt she was really Christine in the Phantom of the Opera. Noone beleived her about the Angel of Music and now noone will beleive the voice Kairi heard while she was in a coma.

"He's with me even now..." she said, meaning it. "Your hands are cold.." said Selphie with a strange expression for Kairi's hands were clammy.

"All around me.." continued Kairi. "Your face Christine its white...?" said Selphie weirdly as Kairi's face was pale. her face matched the color of her dress.

"It frightens me..." said Kairi with a ghost like expression.  
"Don't be frightened..." finished Selphie with a smile, as Kairi's facial features turned back to normal. She was worried about Kairi for a moment. Poor Kairi, she must be using this as a scapegoat for her dispair... thought Selphie as she continued smiling at Kairi. "Come on...Lets go back to your dressing room, and get you ready for bed. You need some rest after today's long rehearsal." said Selphie. "And besides, its creepy down here!"

Kairi giggled and nodded as Selphie held kairi's hand and pulled her out of the chapel back to the world of the living.


	4. Scene 4: Little Lotte

Scene 4: Little Lotte

"Hey Sora!" quacked Donald alongside Goofy. Sora was walking up to Kairi's dressing room door. "Hey guys! Whats up?" he asked. "Nothing much, its just were still trying to get over Kairi's preformance! She sure blew us away! Yuck!" said Goofy.

Sora laughed. "I'm about to go see her right now actually." "Oh, can we go with you? I need to congradulate her for doing such a great job." said Donald. "Yea, me too!" followed Goofy. Sora rubbed his head with a smile. "Umm you guys. If its ok I'd like to see her by myself." he said with a clumsy smile.

Donald laughed. "Oh no problem! You get her big boy." said Donald poking Sora in the hip with staff. He winked and turned around to head off. "Yuck! yea, got get em!" said Goofy as he turned and joined Donald. "Why does Sora want to get Kairi?" asked Goofy. Donald rolled his eyes. "Just come with me..." and they both vanished up the staircase.

Sora waved them off and approched the dressing room door about to open it when Selphie came out. "Oh hey Sora! Going to see kairi?" she asked with a smile. "Yup." "Well don't be too long! Kairi needs some rest!" "I'll keep that in mind Selphie." said Sora with a sweat drop. "Alrighty! See yea!" and Selphie went up the staircase as well.

Sora opened the door and closed it behind him. Kairi wasi n jer pajamas. They were blue with yellow stars and crescent moons on them. It was a button up shirt and pants which were warm and comfy. She was sitting at her dressor brushing her hair.

"Wake up you lazy bum!" said Sora playfully. "Sora!" she said not hearing him come in. She turned around putting her brush down with a smile. "And you did wake up. Then you freaked out about a dream you had." she giggled.

"Yea, and then you tried to race me and Riku, that was no contest." laughed Sora. "Oh yea? Well I'm a pretty good runner you know! I just need the practice!" she defended. "And the fact you made me and Riku get all the supplies didn't make it any better." said Sora with a grin. Kairi laughed as well.

"But the best part, was when we both sat at the docks..." "And talked about our future and our presetn." finished Sora with a now gentle expression. "You were awsome today Kairi..."

Kairi looked aup at him with a gentle and kind smile. "When I was comatosed, a voice spoke to me. He assured me that everything would be alright, and that he would help me and guide me when I wake up. And now I'm no longer comatosed, and that voice has been helping and guiding me." said kairi hoping that Sora would beleive her.

"I'm sure he has." said Sora with a wink and playful smile. "Now come on kairi, lets go to dinner. I heard Aerith cooked up a great meal." said Sora rubbing his stomach. "No Sora, the voice is very serious. How else can I sing beautifully?" "Oh come on Kairi." said Sora rolling his eyes. Maybe Selphie was right. he thought with a laugh. "I'll come back in two minutes. Hiopefully you'll be changed by then." said Sora as his stomach made rattling noises. "Wait Sora!" Kairi said seriously but he had already left.

Kairi sighed and looked at her mirror. Why won't anyone beleive me... she thought with a sad look on her face.

"Insolent boy!  
This slave of fashion basking in your glory!"

Boomed the voice suddenly. Kairi shuddered and looked around not seeing anyone. "Whose there?" she asked. "Show yourself!" The voice sang music from the play, but how did he know the words? Unless it was Tidus. "Tidus! I know your there!" she said angrily.

"Ignorant fool!  
This brave young suitor,  
sharing in my triumph!"

Kairi suddenly recognized it. It was the voice! The one that she's been trying to prove to Selphioe and Sora! It was him! Kairi decided to continue the song, she wanted to see who this voice was.

"Angel! I hear you!  
Speak -  
I listen . . .  
stay by my side,  
guide me!  
Angel, my soul was weak -  
forgive me . . .  
enter at last, Master!"

Kairi continued the song prefectly waiting for a response. She trembled, scared of who this was. Was it someone from the darkness? Was it Ansem?

"Flattering child,  
you shall know me,  
see why in shadow I hide!  
Look at your face in the mirror -  
I am there inside!"

As the voice sang she started to feel at ease. Like she was in the arms of someone she loved. Kairi stopped trembling and as the voice neared the end of the verse kairi started to approch the mirror.

As Kairi walked, like a zombie toward the mirror she felt very calm and secured. When the voice sang its last line the shadows in the mirror formed a person. It was ayoung boy about Kairi's age, he had long black shiny hair. He wore an old fashioned suit with a heartless brooch pinned in the middle of his chest. From his shoulders draped a long dark cape. The most striking feature of this boy, was that half of his face was covered by a white mask.

"Angel of Music!  
Guide and guardian!  
Grant to me your glory!  
Angel of Music!  
Hide no longer!  
Come to me, strange angel..."

Kairi sang was she approched the mirror. Closer and closer.

"I am your Angel .  
Come to me: Angel of Music ..."

Chanted the boy as she sang and approched closer and closer to the reflection in the mirror.

Sora walked back down the stairs, he decided to get the appetizers and then go get Kairi. After all he was hungry. As Sora aprpoched the door, he heard muffled voices through the door. "Huh?" Sora ran to the door and tryed to open it but it was locked. "Kairi! Kairi! Whoae in there!" he yelled as he banged on the door.

Sora's cries were drowned by the chanting of the young boy. Kairi didn't seem to hear it, it was like the only people in the world were her and this young boy. She finally reached him, there they stood face to face.

"I am your Angel .  
Come to me: Angel of Music ..."

Continued the boy and put out his hand for Kairi to get. As she lifted her hand to touch him Sora's cries became louder and louder, but they were not heard, for Kairi was entranced by the ominous power of the boy. Her hand continued to move foreward despite of Sora's cries. And when both hands touched, she knew she was in heaven... 


	5. Scene 5: Phantom of the Opera

**Scene 5: The Phantom of the Opera**

Kairi was taken by the hand and was lead thorugh a dimmed lit corridor of candalabras. Is this him? Is the Phantom of the Opera...Really real? thought kairi too entranced by the figure to say anything. But suddenly the words poured out of her. She only rehearsed this scene once with Tidus and that was it. But with the phantom...It felt perfect...

"In sleep he sang to me,  
in dreams he came . . ."

As Kairi was lead out of the corridor the Phantom lead Kairi to a silky brown horse. He helped her ontop the horse and the Phantom took the reigns from the ground and slowly lead the horse and Kairi through another dim litted tunnel.

"That voice which calls to me and speaks my name . . .  
And do I dream again?  
For now I find the Phantom of the Opera is there -  
inside my mind . . ."

Kairi sang still hypnotized by the Phantom. Something about him drawned him to her. But now it was the Phantoms turn to speak once again.

"Sing once again with me our strange duet . . ."

His voice was sweet yet powerful. Hhis cape flowed at his back as the tunnel was a bit drafty, however thetorches that lit the tunnel didn't falter. Kairi felt as if she never had before in her life, it was scary, exhilirating, romantic, and a whole other bunch of words that can be used to describe her moment with him.

"My power over you grows stronger yet . . .  
And though you turn from me,  
to glance behind,  
the Phantom of the Opera is there -  
inside your mind . . ."

The Phantom continued to sing with his power tune, his voice was familiar. This whole feeling she had was not, it was something new that had entered Kairi's body. At the end of the tunnel was a dark murky river. A small boat was docked at the stone steps which lead into the river.

The Phantom helped Kairi off the horse and helped her into the boat. The Phantom then went on and grabbed a large wooden pole leaning agianst the wall. He then used it to row Kairi down the river.

"Those who have seen your face draw back in fear . . .  
I am the mask you wear . . ." kairi sang and slowly started to become CHristine herself as she did.

"It's me they hear . . ." Riku sang but didn't look at Kairi. He kept rowing down the murky river. The setting was a dungeon, the sewage from traverse Town ended up here probably. But that didn't stop the Phantoms duet with Kairi.

"Your(me) spirit and your(me) voice,  
in one combined:  
the Phantom of the Opera is there inside your/my mind . . ." They both sang this time, Kairi sang "me" and Phantom sang "your" as they continued down the river.

"He's there,  
the Phantom of the Opera . . .  
Beware the Phantom of the Opera . . ."

These voices were not of Kairi's or Phantoms. It was other supernatural voices that created an even more dramatic and entrancing effect on Kairi.

"Here's there, the Phantom of the Opera..." sang Kairi as they now headed toward a large gate which slowly went up as they approched.

"I am your Angel of Music! Sing for me!" cried the Phantom yelling out. His voice boomed as we reached the gate. "Sing for me!" Kairi's voice exploded into a higher key and continued to raise as Phantom yelled out for her to sing for him.

As the singing went louder the boat floated toward a house kind of. It was a lair of some sort. It was messy with a lot of pieces of fabric around the palce. There was also a large organ, littered with music sheets.

Kairi didn't pay attention to the details as she concentrating on singing louder and lounder. "Sing for me!" yelled Riku for the last time as the boat docked. Kairi this time went higher then she could ever imagine, a pierceing note yet gentle and obedient. Suddenly the scared emotion Kairi held melted away as the Phantom helped her out of the boat...


	6. Scene 6: The Music of the Night

**Scene 6: The Music of the Night**

"I have brought you to the seat of sweet music's throne . . .  
To this kingdom where all must pay homage to music . . .  
Music . . ."

The Phantom docked the boat and now stepped onto the cobble stone that signified his lair. Kairi looked around her astounded by the sight of the dungeon they now rested in. She litsened to his voice as she stepped onto the ground.

"I have brought you to the seat of sweet music's throne . . .  
To this kingdom where all must pay homage to music . . .  
Music . . ."

The Phantom docked the boat and now stepped onto the cobble stone that signified his lair. Kairi looked around her astounded by the sight of the dungeon they now rested in. She litsened to his voice as she stepped onto the ground.

"You have come here,  
for one purpose,  
and one alone . . .  
Since the momentI first heard you sing,  
I have needed you with me,  
to serve me, to sing,  
for my music . . .  
My music . . ."

Something was covered in cloth, there was a bunch of tall objects along the walls that were covered in red tapiestries with golden tassels. This was kairi's first question, what was under them? Some type of torture device to go with the death that reeks this dungeon. Kairi stared at the red cloth as the Phantom continued to sing.

"Night-time sharpens,  
heightens each sensation . . .  
Darkness stirs and wakes imagination . . .  
Silently the senses abandon their defences . . .  
Slowly, gently night unfurls its splendour . . .  
Grasp it, sense it -  
tremulous and tender . . .  
Turn your face away from the garish light of day,  
turn your thoughts away from cold, unfeeling light -  
and listen to the music of the night . . ."

Her gaze now fell upon something else as her ears now fiddled with the Phantom's music. It was a pipe organ, it seemed old and dusty but their were fresh written pages of music ontop of the keys. The long pipes that spits out the music played were a bit rusted, the mouths of the pipes were infested with spider webs and other decaying mildew.

"Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams!  
Purge your thoughts of the life you knew before!  
Close your eyes,  
let your spirit start to soar!  
And you'll live as you've never lived before . . ."

A the Heartless symbol on Kairi's chest eased into a dim glow. The Phantom approched her brushing a strand of crimson hair out of her face as he came to the end of the verse once more. Kairi's eyes illuminated as the boy touched her, his hand slowly going from her face to her shoulder. Too weak and tired to do anything the Phantom twisted Kairi around and put his arms around her. The trance like state never ceased, Kairi just fell prey to the boy's twisted charm...

"Softly, deftly,  
music shall surround you . . .  
Feel it, hear it,  
closing in around you . . .  
Open up your mind,  
let your fantasies unwind,  
in this darkness which you know you cannot fight -  
the darkness of the music of the night . . ."

As the Phantoms voice continued to go on a roller coaster of high and low Kairi just stood there with her mouth open in awe. This feeling that had taken over here was so unberable she was going to burst. Strangly though she was tried, weak, and weary. The music wrapped around her binding her to this dreamlike state.

"Let your mind start a journey through a strange new world!  
Leave all thoughts of the world you knew before!  
Let your soul Take you where you long to be !  
Only then can you belong to me . . ."

The Phantom slowly caressed Kairi's body as the spell of his song brainwashed Kairi into a state of serene peace. The girl closed her eyes feeling each touch vibrate on her fair white skin. The tingling sensation was enough to drive anyone wild but Kairi continued to just close her eyes and let the Phantom continue to calm her soul.

"Floating, falling,  
sweet intoxication!  
Touch me, trust me savour each sensation!  
Let the dream begin,  
let your darker side give in to the power of the music that I write -  
the power of the music of the night . . ."

As the Phantoms last verse commenced he continued to touch Kairi and feel her warm skin. Unlike the cold skin the boy has; The Phantoms voice turned into a booming kind of sound which drowned Kairi's eardrums. With that final beat the princess finaly fell into the Phantoms arms. The boy lifted her and walked into a small cove with a gandala shaped bed. He gently put her atop of it, and covered her with the numerous blankets on it.

"You alone can make my song take flight -  
help me make the music of the night . . ."

Kairi slept as her dreams started evolving into wild melodious fantasies with the Phantom. The music, her voice, his voice, her touch, his touch...It was the best sleep she's had in her entire life...


End file.
